The Trials of the Force
by OklahomaHero
Summary: My first fanfic. Please feel free to give some criticism. Set in the Star Wars story, a young Jedi padawn prepares to face the trials on Yavin 4.


TRIALS OF THE FORCE

By OklahomaHero

CHAPTER 1

The sun rose over the tropical flora of Yavin 4, adding to the already horrid humidity that was beginning to saturate the air. Atop a large mass-covered rock sat a young jedi padawan in meditation, taking in the jungle around him. First he noticed the sounds; He heard the leaves in the dying wind, the creatures in the foliage, and the birds in the distance. But much more than that, the jedi could feel the planet. Reaching out with the Force, Darrin Vorill touched the trees, touched the creatures and the birds, then, expanding his range and calming his soul, the felt the planet moving with life in the semi-stillness of the dawn.

He also felt the A-Wing before it cleared the treetops from the east, coming in at half-thrust so not to disturb the billions of creatures in the jungle. Piloted by a jedi, surely, he thought. Not just a jedi, but the jedi who had taken what was most important to the padawan- his heart. He felt Lana's presence as if she sat just beside him, and it brought back memories. He decided not to search back on that chapter of his life at that moment, and concluded his meditation period by drawing a deep breath. He held it momentarily, and then exhaled, feeling the Force flow through his body and mind.

Lana'a arrival meant that she had finished constructing a new lightsaber to replace the one Darrin had destroyed during their last training exercise six weeks prior. After having disarmed Lana, he sliced her lightsaber out of the air as she tried to draw it into her open hand. After many hours of meditation, Darrin had come to realize that there must have been some subconscious motivation for his action, perhaps attributed to his quiet and rejected desire for Lana'a love. Torn between the Jedi Order and primal human emotion, Darrin struggled within himself to find peace from the dreams… but that was for later. Lana's arrival also meant she was ready for the trials to gain the title of Jedi Knight, and Darrin meant to take them beside her.

He stood and finally opened his eyes. Perhaps half a kilometer from him stood the Massassi Temple that was the home of Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy, the place Darrin had called home for nine years. He cracked his neck and, after taking one last look at the jungle, jumped down off of the two-meter-tall rock.

It is time.

* * *

When Darrin entered Master Skywalker's chamber, Lana was already there, dressed in the traditional padawan robes. They stood at the far end of the chamber, which opened up out of the side of the temple to reveal a spectacular view of the jungle. Skywalker stood with his back to Lana and his hands clasped behind him. Even from across the chamber 50 meters away, Skywalker's presence commanded respect and authority. And even after those nine years, Darrin stood in awe in his presence. 

He walked forward and stood beside Lana, who did not offer even the smallest glance or acknowledgement of his arrival. Darrin's heart sank for a moment, then he straightened up and bowed to Master Skywalker.

"I am glad the two of you feel you are ready for the trials," Skywalker said. Although the great Jedi Master was extremely powerful, his voice was always calm and he spoke as if to close friends. After all, Darrin's nine years and Lana's seven at the Academy brought the students close to their teacher, and as he did with all of his apprentices, Skywalker cared for them as if they were his children- and he respected them as Jedi.

Skywalker turned and looked at Lana. "I am also glad that you have recovered from your training accident and returned with a new lightsaber. Even more, you agreed to face the trials with Darrin. You have shown forgiveness and compassion, and you are truly ready to become a Jedi."

Lana bowed, but remained silent. Darrin did not sense any resentment in her. Her silence when he arrived must have been a sign of respect for Master Skywalker. Skywalker was right. Her forgiveness and fortitude proved she was a Jedi at heart, and perhaps he still had a chance to reveal his feelings to her.

Skywalker turned to Darrin, and the padawan sensed a feeling of deep compassion when the Jedi Master met his eyes. "And we've known you since you were just a boy, Darrin. Even as a child you were strong with the Force. Over the years I have watched you grow into one of the best students I have ever taught. I am anxious to see you face the trials."

Darrin bowed, and all three remained silent for a moment. Then Skywalker broke the silence. "I do not want to keep you waiting. Master Katarn is waiting in the forum to administer your final test." He turned and faced the jungle again.

"May the Force be with you."


End file.
